The Adventure Of Ben Stone
by gara316
Summary: This is the journey of Ben Stone. The son of Steven Stone. This is Bens adventures into unova. But this is a bad time for unova because a certain evil is taken place in unova and will this have something to do with Bens Past? Rated T because of future scenes of violence.OCxOC. OC LINES ARE OPEN. And will stay open for awhile in till I have enough of them to write this story.


**Whats up guys gara316 here coming at you with new fan fiction. Hope you guys enjoy. **

**Nintendo Owns Pokémon and all rights to it. I only own my OCs**

Hi my name is Ben Stone. Yes I know I have the surname of Steven Stone. It actually turns out that im his son. Ill go into detail about my life a little bit for now ill explain my appearance. I'm 15 years old. I am 5'9 and have flat brown hair and dark blue eyes. I was born in Rustboro city on the 22nd of march.

Ok now about my life. I grew up travelling around a lot. Moving from place to place all around the world,Becouse my Dad is the champion and such. And well when I was 9 we finally went back to the hoenn region and I was thrilled that we went back. But I never got to see my father much ,Cause he was always off battling. I grew up with rock and steel types but I really like rock types.

I'm not going into to much detail about my childhood because its to much of a blur now. But when I was 10 like all trainers I started my journey  
But I did not have a normal starter. My dad have me a aerodacytl. I have no clue why he gave me this but its being my best friend ever since I left home. Right now currently travelling over the unova region due to me already competing in the al the leagues. I placed 4th in the indigo league,16th in the johto league and 1st in the hoenn league.

I was able to face off vs. my dad Steven. He sweeped half my team with a skarmory. But what can I do that skarmory is tough. Anyway. And I Did not compete in the sinnoh league because I just was not feeling about entering. I collected all 8 gym badges but did not feel it. I have had many companions, some I feel in love with. There was this girl called Mellissa I travelled around with in johto. She was just gorgeous. She had silky black hair that went down to her shoulders She had gorgeous Red ruby eyes that would dazzle whenever they were  
in moonlight. We departed as soon as the johto league was over. I just wish i had a chance to admit my feelings to her.

Then the stupid rivals I had. I ran into this guy called James who treated his Pokémon like dirt. Just like Paul did to his Pokémon in sinnoh. How do I know? im friends with Ash and he told me about his journeys. After kalos he stopped his journeys and fulfilled his dream of becoming Pokémon master. He wants to spend a lot more time at home and with his girlfriend misty. Makes sense I guess.

Now what to talk about. my Pokémon. This is my Pokémon that competed in the leagues. I have my aerodacytl I carry around with me to every region. In kanto my team was a rapidash,Charizard,Omastar,Haunter,Aerodactyl,gole m.  
In johto I did not catch to many Pokémon, I had aerodactyl,Charizard,Haunter,Ninetales,noctowl,amp haros. Yes I admit it im in love with fire types. Anyway Hoenn is when I decided to catch a lot of Pokémon. I caught an absol,keckleon,Numel who did not want to evolve,Breloom,exploud,Aggron and finally got a cradily from a fossil. My final team for that region was aerodactyl,Absol,Breloom,Aggron,Cradily And keckleon. And sinnoh all I caught was a starly which I evolved into a staraptor and a rampaging honchkrow that does not listen to me. Im now starting in unova with just my Aerodacytl.  
I have got a gym badge and caught a Lillipup. I just hope I can meet Mellissa again in unova. I really miss her. She said she would come to Unova one day so I hope that day is when im in unova.

**Wow Ben did a lot. Anyway Rate and Review. I need OCs really bad. So here's a form. Put the form in the review or PM it to me Either way works And for Role I need a female OC that is a daughter of a female character from the show. I can onlyhave 2 traveling companions**

**Name**

**Age**

**Gender**

**Apperance**

**Personality**

**Role (Like traveling companion and Part of the evil team):**

**Family:**

**Back Story (you can do as much as you want hear but just don't get to crazy)**

**What they want in a Boy/Girlfriend**

**Other things you want to include:**


End file.
